Hello Neighbor: Hide and Seek
Hello Neighbor: Hide and Seek 'is the prequel of Hello Neighbor. Summary Hello Neighbor: Hide and Seek - an exciting prequel to Hello Neighbor, revealing the tragic history of the Neighbor family. Immerse yourself in the atmosphere of a stealth horror and discover the secret of the disappearance of a family member. The game explains the events that preceded the original part of the chilling hit Hello Neighbor. Story The story focuses on Theodore Peterson's children as they play games. One day, Theodore and Diane don't come home for dinner, causing Aaron and Mya to become confused and worried. When Theodore does eventually come home, the kids find out that their mother has died (possibly in a car crash with a pizza truck). Because of the loss, Aaron starts acting out and breaking things. Mya goes to comfort him and they play another game. While they are playing, Aaron trips Mya and repeatedly shoots her with the rifle. Theodore calls them to dinner and Aaron steals Mya's spoon and starts being mean to her. This causes Theodore to get mad and insist that Aaron leave the dinner table. Again in the bedroom, Aaron steals Mya's doll and carries it up to the roof. Mya retrieves the doll, but Aaron accidentally knocks her off the roof and she falls. The last scene in the game is Theodore digging a grave, presumably Mya's. Episodes : '''Episode 1: The Wild ' : Main Objective: Collect animal dolls : Location: Imaginary Savanna : '''Episode 2: Thief and Police : Main Objective: Collect moneybags : Location: Imaginary town : Episode 3: The Firefighter : Main Objective: Save the dolls : Location: Imaginary''' wildfire : '''Episode 4: Zombie and Hunter : Main Objective: Collect brain : : Location: Imaginary Snowy Village : Episode 5: Game House : Main Objective: Find Mya's doll : Location: Imaginary Mr.Peterson's house Plot Stage 1 The neighbor's wife is cooking dinner. A neighbor is talking on the phone. The children of the Neighbor, Aaron, and Mya, play hide and seek. When the clock shows noon, their mother calls them to dinner. Stage 2 It starts at about the same time as in the previous stage. Children play Cossacks-Robbers. When the clock shows noon, Aaron and Mya decide to look into the kitchen. There is no one in the kitchen. They are beginning to worry about them. Stage 3 It starts at about the same time as in the previous step. Aaron tries to reach his parents, but nothing comes of it. Mya begins to get bored. Aaron offers his sister to play Firefighters, where she will be in the role of a fireman, and her brother in the role of fire. Mya agrees. When the clock shows noon, and the guys are almost finished playing, their upset father enters the house with a bag in his hand. Children understand that their father had an accident in which he lost his wife and hug his father for sympathy. Then they all sit down to dinner. Everyone's mood is upset. Stage 4 It starts deep in the evening. Mya leaves the kitchen and sees an upset father watching television. She decides to see what is with his brother. Aaron, after the incident with their mother, began to freak out and drive himself inadequately. Mya tries to cheer him up, but nothing comes of it until she comes up with a game in which he is in the role of a gravedigger, and his sister is a zombie. My sister decided to play this game. After Mya gathered everything, Aaron still did not understand that the game was over and began to shoot his sister with a toy gun. Immediately their father comes in and asked to go to the table for dinner. At the table, Aaron begins to be rude to Mya, which ends with breaking the plate and asking Aaron's father to leave the kitchen immediately. Aaron grabs Mya's doll and runs away. Stage 5 Mya walks into the nursery and sees Aaron huddled under a blanket trying to sleep. Mya tries to take away his doll, but Aaron decided to play hide-and-seek again, but this time his sister will drive. Mya decided to accept this. A few minutes later, Mya climbs to the roof of her house, where she finds his doll. Aaron comes up behind her and knocks off her hands. Due to his loss of control, Aaron accidentally pushes Mya and she flies down, crashing to death. The neighbor finds his daughter's corpse and bury it it in the backyard of the house. Trivia * The game had Alpha for PC, and Beta on iOS. * In this game, the Neighbor has no gloves and he wears a watch, but only up to the credits. * In version 1.3 of the Hello Neighbor game, the Rubik's Cube changed the texture for this game. * Trailers use parts that are not in the game. * In the teaser and trailer for Hello Neighbor: Hide and seek, the face of the neighbor’s wife was shown, but in the game itself, it is missing. * The Epic Games Store has a demo version of the game, and unlike the first demo version, in these 2 stages, there are Savannah and Robbery * .Aaron sees the player from a greater distance than the Neighbor. * This is the only game in the Hello Neighbor series to be released on the Epic Games Store (not including the Mod Kit). * A year after the release of the game in the Epic Games Store, the developers decide to release the game on Steam. Category:Gameplay Category:Games Category:Main